


Time of our lives

by Highkingeliot



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkingeliot/pseuds/Highkingeliot
Summary: Eliot settles in for an evening movie, Q comes home early. Eliot finds out Q has never seen his favorite movie and insists he watches it.





	Time of our lives

“Alone again.” I sighed as I walked into my room. 

Everyone else had either gone out for the night or gone to bed. 

I pulled a small box out from underneath my bed. 

“The usual….” I opened the box and took out my movie. I set up my computer and put it in. 

The opening sequence started and, like always, I was mesmerized 

I laid there just staring at the screen in joy and amazement hoping one day something that amazing would happen to me. 

The final scene started and I quoted the speech along with him.

“Eliot?”  
“Quentin!” I sat up and closed my computer. “What are you doing here?”

“I just got home. I wanted to make sure you were ok.”

“Yeah. I’m fine.” I glanced back at the computer.

“What were you watching?”

“Nothing. Just an old movie.”

He walked over and picked up the case. “Dirty Dancing?”

I snatched the case back from him. “I like it.” 

“Never seen it.”

“What?”

“I’ve never seen it.”

“How have you lived and never seen Dirty Dancing?”

“I just haven’t.”

“That’s it. We’re watching it.”

I opened my computer and set the movie to start from the beginning. 

“El.”

“No. Change into comfy clothes. This is happening.”

I walked downstairs and made popcorn and grabbed a bottle of wine. I got back upstairs and to my room. Quentin wasn’t back yet. 

“Quentin!”

“What?”

“Are you changed?”

“Yeah.”

“Get in here!”

“El….”  
“I’m not kidding. You’re watching this.”

“El, it’s late.”

“It’s 10:30 and I know for a fact you don’t have to be anywhere tomorrow.”

“El..”

“Come on. It’s iconic.” I walked in and sat down on the bed. “Come on Q.”

He sighed and walked over and sat next to me. I hit play and was once again entranced in the fantasy world. 

I occasionally looked over at Q to see how he reacted to my favorite scenes. I think it was working cause I could see him getting more and more drawn in. 

The final scene rolled around again and I mouthed the words along with the iconic speech. They danced and the credits rolled. 

“Wow El.”

“I know. Iconic.”

“It was good.”

Good? Just good?”

“I liked it.” He smiled. 

“It’s amazing. One of my all time favorites.”

“I liked it El. Really.”

I could tell he was not as enthused as I was but at least he liked it. I put the movie away and set the bowl and wine bottle on my dresser. 

“Glad you liked it.”

“I did. It was good.”

I sighed.

“What’s wrong El?”

“I don’t know, I just thought you’d like it more. It’s ok. Not everyone likes it like I do.”

“It’s ok El. I did like it.”

I looked over and saw one of his Fillory books. 

“Let me explain it this way, this is my Fillory.” I held up the movie case. “You had the books, I had this.”

“Oh. That makes sense. I get it now.” He looked around the room and brushed the hair out of his eyes. 

“I get not everyone will be as excited about this as I am but at least now you understand.”

“Makes much more sense now.” He smiled and got up and walked over and hugged me. 

“Thanks Q.”

“Hey El?”

“Yeah?”

“If we ever do make it to Fillory, I hope there’s a bit of Dirty Dancing for you.”

I smiled. “Thanks Q, I’d like that.”


End file.
